Maintaining file systems in a computing device often requires taking the computing device offline. For example, when an administrator removes an entry of a file system tree of the computing device, the computing device needs to be taken offline so that no user of the computing device may have access to the file system. The maintenance of file systems generally not only requires the computing device to be taken offline, it also requires updating user interfaces for the administrator to perform the maintenance operations. Taking the computing device offline can be expensive and impact the user's business, and having user interfaces updated for file system maintenance activities, while convenient for the administrator, can be time consuming and complex to build and keep them up to date.